gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'
Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin is a mash-up featured in the Season One finale Journey . The song is a mash-up of Journey's'' "Any Way You Want It and ''Lovin'", "Touchin', Squeezin" from their albums Departure and Evolution, respectively''.'' This song marks the second part of New Directions's Journey Medley at Regionals 2010, which followed Finn and Rachel's reindition of Faithfully. It is also the seventh and final mash-up of Season One. The acapella version shows that Artie, Finn and Mercedes sing with Rachel at the chorus. Lyrics Rachel and New Directions: Any way you want it That's the way you need it Anyway you want it Finn: She loves to laugh She loves to sing Finn and Kurt: She loves everything Finn: She loves to move She loves to groove Finn and Quinn: She loves a lovin' things Rachel: It won't be long, yeah, 'til you're alone When your lover (Mercedes and Quinn: lover) He hasn't come home (Mercedes: Oo Woah) 'Cause he's lovin' (Mercedes: 'lovin') ('Girls: Lovin') He's touchin' (Mercedes: touchin') (Girls: Lovin') Rachel and Mercedes: He's squeezin Rachel and Finn: Another (Mercedes: Another) Rachel, Artie and Finn with New Directions: Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it (New Directions: Any way you want it) He said any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it (oh) Finn and New Directions: Na, na, na-na, na-na Na-na, na-na, na Na, na, na-na, na Na-na, na-na, na-na Puck: I was alone, I never knew What good love could do Finn and Rachel: Ooo then we touched, then we sang About the lovin' things Rachel (with Mercedes): 'Cause he's lovin' (he's lovin') He's touchin' (touchin') He's squeezin' Rachel and Finn: Another (Rachel: Yeah) (Mercedes: '''Another) '''Rachel and Finn (Artie on the TV Version) with New Directions: Anyway you want it That's the way you need it Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Anyway you want it (New Directions: Anyway you want it) He said any way you want it That's the way you need it Anyway you want it (oh) Finn with New Directions: Na, na, na-na, na-na Na-na, na-na, na Na, na, na-na, na Na-na, na-na, na-na Rachel, Artie and Mercedes with New Directions: Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it He said any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it (oh) Finn with New Directions: Na, na, na-na, na-na Na-na, na-na, na Na, na, na-na, na Na-na, na-na, na-na Rachel, Mercedes and Artie with New Directions: ''' Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it '''Finn with New Directions: Na, na, na-na, na-na Na-na, na-na, na Na, na, na-na, na Na-na, na-na, na-na Rachel with New Directions: Any way you want it That's the way you need it Trivia *This is the first full New Directions number that features Puck. Gallery 39434_172948976079286_158088664231984_363017_262562_n.jpg 733526_1306884033161_full.jpg anyway2.png music-ndset.jpg Na_Na_Na.jpg Any Way You Want Ithjhj.jpg Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|right|300pxthumb|300px|left Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman ("Puck") Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung at Regionals Category:Glee: The Music, Journey to Regionals Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel